


苦行踵 （上）

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Rebellion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: ABO世界观的一个问题在于强调生理现象在行为中的决定作用，这也就表示没有一个限制在这个生理条件中的角色是特别的，所有人都臣服于需求（笑，不过倭黑猩猩的社群行为对保持团体统一无疑非常有用。接下来你会看到像是一只女王蜂一样统领着他的蜂巢的Ezio，在这种所有人都受到制约的生理背景下，和他的工蜂们在各种意义上团结一致。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Luciano Cavazza, Girolamo da Lucca/ Ezio Auditore, Lucas Bellini/ Ezio Auditore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	苦行踵 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!*与多人同时保持炮友关系 *3P

不能是Alpha，Alpha都是怪物，不是怪物的Alpha不能奢望他/她一定会走入你的生命，一定会爱人——更何况，指望他者来解脱自身的烦恼，去依靠，本来就不切实际。虽然这也并不是说，我们不需要合作关系，社团当然合作，当然携手，我们需要彼此信任、友爱、帮助……

如果连最亲密的朋友也不托付信任，还要怎样生存？就像剑与盾，必合于左右手，交护于胸膛和心腹。

这矛盾是简单易懂的，艾吉奥一清二楚，因此他也明了地将信任和秘密区分种类，划定界限：在理性被压倒，欲望和渴求占上风的时候，任何人都不可信——尤其是当他/她是个Alpha。

“艾吉奥，你在走神。”卢卡斯伸手拨开他的额发，将那些汗湿的湿漉漉的发丝从他微皱的眉头拂去，沿着额角的轮廓抚平。

当然了，艾吉奥冲他微笑，卢卡斯回来得太急，腰带上的飞刀带和匕首都没来得及卸下——因此他越过这些，把双腿缠上卢卡斯的肋下，脚趾绞住他凌乱的披风扣紧。他可靠而强大的刺客大师难以克制地低喘了一口气，不再怀疑他其实心不在焉。

“轻点儿……你不想把刚完成任务的，嗯……别把墨水和报告都扫下去了。”

或许他不该在对方走进房间时立刻就和他提这事儿，但艾吉奥已经忍耐够久了。如果他一直昏昏沉沉地陷在热潮里，浑身无力而颤抖，散发着能把附近三条街的Alpha都引来的气味——他要怎么带领经验不足的年轻刺客去烧毁圣殿骑士的哨塔？要怎么在阴影中隐藏自己的利刃？要怎么指望敌人会在他的剑下颤抖、恐惧？

被发情Omega激起欲望的Alpha都是不要命的野兽。

当卢卡斯再次动起来时，Alpha的信息素也随着阴茎一同塞入他的躯体，闻起来就像对方惯用的长戟斧上流淌下的血，像深林与旷野中一头年轻雄鹿足迹中生出的苔藓。

“抱……抱歉，我会帮你整理的……汇报，还有其他文件。”卢卡斯断断续续地说道，忍不住去咬他的脖颈，但他们说好了除了接吻和正式的标记，因此他只能焦躁而毫无章法地在艾吉奥后颈腺体附近徘徊，牙齿张开又按耐着咬住自己的嘴唇。

艾吉奥好像没发现这点似的，就像也没发现卢卡斯用力得就要让他从桌子上摔下去——他用嘴唇摩挲着这只年轻雄鹿的耳廓，它火热发烫，赤红到仿佛要滴出血来。但他的手臂与双腿，他的胸膛与腰腹都用尽全力，紧紧缠住这只强健的鹿，驾驭它的奔腾与冲动，让它明了缰绳与辔头将是时宜的约束。

一如亘古之时，初食了黄金之果的人驯服桀骜的原马。

“当然了，谢谢，卢卡斯。”艾吉奥轻柔地说道，满溢的信息素让他头脑昏沉，无法拂去面容上的笑容，无法停止享受快感和Omega与Alpha结合时情不自禁充满的毫不理智的欢欣感与满足。

这就是他需要的一切——Alpha在他颈间满足地叹息，撕咬他的锁骨和肩胛。一个结开始在他的体腔内成型……艾吉奥忍住胀痛和酸麻，只从呼吸间流露出一点儿轻微的呜咽。

“我们……我们该先回我的藏身处的。”艾吉奥忍不住说道，抓紧了卢卡斯的披风，咬了一口这个正在他体内射精还用结把它们都紧紧塞住的Alpha的耳朵“待会儿，我还得去……还——”

卢卡斯咬住了他的喉结让他被迫止住了声音，只剩下细小的尖锐呼吸从嘴唇漏出。

所以艾吉奥抓紧了他，手甲的边缘几乎撕破了卢卡斯的外袍，放任自己迎来了高潮。就在此刻之后，他感到热潮在峰头之后开始落败，缓慢但是确实地回归平静。

卢卡斯的结一时半会儿还无法消退，撑在他身上低低地喘息。艾吉奥摸到了自己已经快被掀到桌子下面去的墨水瓶，小心地钩动手指把它拨回来，他出了不少汗，清楚待会儿对方退出去的时候自己恐怕就要失禁一样在腿间淌满精液和从他生殖腔里流出的水。

现在想来，虽然最近的确事务繁多，亟待处理，但也不缺那点从台伯河据点走到他在环形斗兽场附近的藏身处的时间。

他本可以让卢卡斯先给他一个手腕上亲吻那么多的信息素，然后稍作忍耐再——现在他要带着一肚子精液去清点他们最近刚从铁匠那里秘密订购的武器了。

Alpha的结消退了，艾吉奥伸手拉住了他“先别拔出去。”他放下缠在卢卡斯身上的双腿，贴着书桌的边缘滑落“看来你得帮我另一个忙了。”

他的刺客大师咽了口唾沫，在艾吉奥抬起双腿和腰身时伸手帮他把长袍的下摆捋起“当然，艾吉奥，愿意为你效劳。”

当他的理性回归头脑，不再受欲望和渴求的统治，艾吉奥知道这个时候就是他应该信任自己亲密的朋友和伙伴的时候。

他放开了卢卡斯让他退出去，汩汩粘稠的湿液随之从下面涌出，艾吉奥忍不住发出一声叹息，合拢双腿从桌上起身，感到腰背一阵酸麻，但欲望的确已经消退。

卢卡斯伸手想要拉他一把，被艾吉奥不留痕迹地别开了“长街那边的那家铁匠铺是我们的人，上次我让人带了几份袖剑的图纸过去，现在需要去取一下成品，包括其他的一些武器。注意隐秘行事。”

卢卡斯向他点头致意，艾吉奥便也靠在桌沿冲他露出一个宽厚的笑容“谢谢，卢卡斯，我的兄弟。”

现在武器的事情已经解决，他得专注于文书和账务上的工作了。

最开始艾吉奥发现自己分化为Omega时，在他来得及为此震惊之前，母亲首先告诉了他那没什么大不了的，不过是每个月里需要更加谨慎小心的几天，还有一些难吃的药品和敷剂，葆拉随之表示赞同，但向他纠正了其中一小部分——Omega与生俱来的优势和劣势就像是剑的两刃，不过艾吉奥还有另一项同样天生的优势：他的血统，那使他的身形、力量和速度和大多数Alpha相比都不落下风。但与此同时也让他唯一的弱点成为了阿喀琉斯之踵。

艾吉奥短暂地因为生理变化而自怨自艾了一阵——人生的第一次热潮就像是这辈子头一次见识梦魇，从此以后，它便时常拜访，并且总冷不丁会从平日生活和行动的某个角落里投来嘲弄的目光。

在他刚刚学会克制自己不要让思绪围绕性别打转的时候，尼克罗给了他一点儿小建议——

“你可以尝试弄一些临时标记。”

“我记得你规定，并且公开宣布过兄弟会内不能乱搞关系。”

“额头，手腕，或者后颈——一个吻的分量也足够缓解一段时间了。具体需要多少视你的刀能有多快而定。”

在当时那听起来可一点儿都不是个好主意。但现在艾吉奥觉得“临时标记”成果显著，尤其是他逐渐认识到就算他把袖剑和匕首磨得见吹发即断，他也更需要等待与伺机而动的耐心。

“你知道。”尼克罗对他露出一个耐人寻味的笑容，贴近他耳边，像他一样的Beta更适合做刺客：悄无声息，不受过度冲动的驱使，理智。但是尼克罗的天赋在别处，他也志不在此，可惜“适当地给刺客们一点儿刺激，也有利于我们事业的发展。”

同样的刺激大概也有利于切萨雷朝他摆出一副更轻蔑的神情——艾吉奥擦干净了自己，整理书桌，把文件都拿到性爱的气味没那么浓烈的隔间去接着处理——他冷淡而同样轻蔑地思考着上一次他在圣天使堡偷听到两名波吉亚谈论到自己时的口吻和话语。

来自敌人的轻视有时反而能成为有用的护盾，拿这套说法说服自己通常很有用，尤其是他们并不是要骑上战马和波吉亚的军队相互冲锋的战士，他们是刺客——刺客长于的就是在敌人自觉平安喜乐时，悄无声音或出其不意地出现，割断他们毫无防备的喉咙。

一个吻的分量毫无助益，但是一场足够激烈的AO结合能冲淡热潮的渴望好几天，通常配合一些抑制剂就能彻底让它消弥。理所当然地，艾吉奥在工作结束后吃了一份那种难吃的药，用敷剂处理了自己不停散发出惹人注目信息素的腺体，这才带着整理完毕的文件下楼。

马基雅维利就在大厅里，翻看信件，比对地图。艾吉奥把那叠文件丢给了他。

弗洛伦萨的代理人抬头看了他一眼“你看上去已经快结束发情期了。”

人人都能看出来这点儿，哪怕他们不是Alpha或是Omega，但是艾吉奥没再带着微微发热的粉色的肌肤，也没再拖着行动起来力不从心的身体——人人都能看出来发生了什么。

“最后一两天。”艾吉奥不在意地微微点了点头，两人都故意忽视了大厅突然安静下来的氛围，和从四面八方投来的目光。

“一点儿刺激”，当然了，表现得似乎所有人都有机会，或者至少能够公平竞争，这就足够了。表面上似乎一个吻就真能满足他们似的，一群年轻气盛的Alpha，他们和艾吉奥，还有马基雅维利都能猜到得到一个吻的标记机会后他们会接着开始渴望什么。

Alpha想操一个Omega然后永久标记他/她这事儿就和肉食动物需要猎杀，或者至少食腐是一个道理。

而初至的新手们不会明白这意味着什么更深层次的东西，也保守不了秘密，不仅因为不懂得缄默的美德，还因为他们就是他妈的不会隐藏。艾吉奥喜欢他们的冲动和热忱，信任他们的忠诚——但就像他说的，信任和秘密是需要划分界限和种类的。

艾吉奥不知道马基雅维利说到“我们的事业”时有没有把他自己囊括在内，还是说当他提出这种对自己所设立的规矩让步的建议时，就已经在划清界限了。

“很好。”马基雅维利说道，给他看一份新的规划图上面的标记“后天或许需要你带几个人去一趟往亚平宁山的大道附近，我们接到消息称切萨雷的其中一名将军最近在那边监修一座碉堡。”

艾吉奥扫了一眼那个位置“有可能的话，杀了他？时机已经成熟了吗？”

“对于那几个狂徒，时机永远成熟。”

但话说太满总有马失前蹄的时候，马基雅维利似乎忘记把匕首是否准备良好这一点也划入“时机”一同考虑了。

行至中途艾吉奥就已经开始察觉异常了，他喝了一点儿曼陀罗叶的浸泡的药水，总算没让自己的气味引得马匹也一起开始躁动。长期服用抑制剂的一点儿副作用，再者艾吉奥也已经是这个年纪了——分化以来近20年都没有被标记的Omega？这话单单说出去就让人难以置信。

“艾吉奥，你还好吗？”吉罗拉莫带着隐秘地笑意在他身后勒住马——另一名兄弟会的刺客大师，而且还和艾吉奥是同乡——他们一同缓步策马进了驿站的马厩，落后他们一马距离的另一名高级刺客率先下马，付给驿站的马夫照看马匹的钱。

艾吉奥挣扎着爬下马背，马鞍上已经有了一片濡湿的痕迹。他警告地瞥了一眼这位入会前就已经作为职业杀手声名赫赫的同伴，一边整理自己的鞍袋取出行李一边咧了咧嘴“别先忙着幸灾乐祸，我的兄弟，任务为重。”

任务为重的意思，差不多类似于没人想带着一身Omega的味道去潜入。

吉罗拉莫耸了耸肩“你说了算，‘导师’。”，他唇边那抹微妙的笑容并未消退。

他们在距离碉堡不远的小镇落脚，艾吉奥吃下了更多的抑制剂，用苔藓调和一种干蘑菇以进一步帮助敷剂掩盖自己的信息素。尽管如此，他并没有冒险的打算，只安排吉罗拉莫混入往修建中碉堡运输石料的车队，以探查碉堡内的兵防，而他则和另一名高级刺客卢西亚诺一起呆在小镇，争取从集市以及酒馆等获取相关的情报。

驿站是兄弟会的资产之一，艾吉奥并不太清楚它是什么时候开始属于自己的银行账户的了，他唯一有感的便利之处在于整个阁楼都可以让三名刺客自由支配，而且地板间隙填充了石灰粉和少量蜂蜡，让他不至于被闻风而来的Alpha无端打扰。

“你知道最近那些红衣主教流行用些什么吗？玫瑰，乳香，还有琥珀混合的香水之类的，他们还以为自己这样能够更接近上帝呢——”吉罗拉莫的身形比大多数刺客都要高大，但与此同时他也具有他们大多数都赶不上的灵巧和迅捷。艾吉奥比他更敏捷快速，但这并不妨碍被这个大个头的Alpha从身后悄无声息靠近时一名发情期Omega会感受到的压力。

“呵……天知道上帝在哪儿呢？”这个时候，高大的Alpha在模糊的水银镜中映出一个笑容，伸手搭住Omega的双肩埋下头，在艾吉奥后颈又深又用力地吸进他的气味“你说呢？艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥抬眉从镜子里瞥了他一眼，一边系紧了手甲的束带，活动手指——猛地弹出了袖剑，满意地察觉自己肩头那双手一瞬间的僵硬，目光似乎漫不经心地扫过它的锋芒与带着抹淡红的血槽。

“你该去多祷告一下，或者至少找个神父好好忏悔，这样好歹才能有点儿头绪不是吗？”

“那至少请允许我忏悔时可以叫你的名字。”吉罗拉莫抬起头，但手指依旧恋恋不舍地贴在艾吉奥的肩颈，拇指徘徊于散发出芬芳玫瑰气息的腺体附近。

艾吉奥收回了袖剑，机簧碰撞发出轻微而清脆地响声，Alpha收回了手。

“等你好歹找到一个愿意给你洗礼涂油的神父时候再说吧。”

“用他们刚搞过自己祭童的手？还是算了。”

早知道他应该让吉罗拉莫和卢卡斯的任务掉个个儿，艾吉奥暗自想到——但吉罗拉莫和卢西亚诺两人，都是擅长一次性多人刺杀的好手，一个曾经因为一夜血洗整座宅邸的骇人行径而被人们恐惧地称作“鬼魂”，另一个则因为丧失了对恐惧的感知以至于差点儿光凭一己之力就引起全城圣殿骑士卫兵的戒严，甚至颠倒身份成为了“猎人”。

切萨雷养了三只声名狼藉的恶犬帮他干脏活，艾吉奥可不能妄图靠骑士决斗和流氓地痞一分高下。

“尽全力搞清楚驻地内有多少兵力，兵种，巡逻路线和换班时间。”艾吉奥转过身去拿起自己的佩剑挂上，与此同时整理刚才被吉罗拉莫弄乱的衣襟，把衣领重新立起，扣紧到最上沿的纽扣“争取傍晚前回来，最迟我们明天天黑前就要开始行动。”

“你确定？”对方抱臂靠在斗柜上冲他挑了挑眉，意味明显地扫过他的髋部。

艾吉奥拉上兜帽，路过他身边时用手背拍了拍他的手臂“所以说，最好傍晚前回来。”

吉罗拉莫在他身后笑了一声，为他自发现艾吉奥的发情期还没结束时起就知道自己一定能尝到的甜美果实“哦，那我的确得抓紧了。”

转眼弗洛伦萨的鬼魂便已经消失在了原地。艾吉奥扫了一眼空荡荡的房间，关门下楼。

通常来说，他并不对某个特定的Alpha有所偏好，但是相对吉罗拉莫，他这位身手了得的同时也有些性格恶劣的同乡，艾吉奥还是更乐意让卢西亚诺来帮这点儿小忙。

恐怕马基雅维利自己都想不到这个——仅仅一个吻的份量。

当然了，艾吉奥也曾好好问过这名卡瓦扎家族的刺客同伴——毕竟和一个发情期Omega塞在一个房间里，这个被同伴艳羡的目光集火着跟他一起回到藏身处的的年轻人硬得可不是一星半点儿。

“你知道，只要不是正式标记都没什么影响对吧？” 

年轻人没回答，但他沉默时抬起扫过自己导师的眼睛已经言明了一切。

这很好，非常好。尽管对方仍然是被欲望和渴求所掌握的，不可信任的Alpha。

这个时候，临出发前，呆在城镇可以瞭望整个区域的塔顶，艾吉奥起身摘下手套对身侧蹲伏在原地的卢西亚诺伸出手“请吧。”

寡言少语的刺客猎手轻轻捉住了他的手指，拇指扣住年长者伤痕密布、粗糙而斑驳的指节，食指则托住了生着剑茧的掌缘。他拉下面罩，垂头亲吻艾吉奥无名指上的戒痕。

Omega笑了一声“不需要太多，给手腕上的腺体一点儿就行。”

于是刺客伸手挽起一点儿他的袖口，在静脉上方的腺体落下另一个吻，与此同时注入少量的信息素，如同鱼的吻，带有雨水和冷雾中静默的墓石的气息。

卢西亚诺拉上面罩退开了。

艾吉奥轻轻呼出一口气，戴上了手套。今天他没打算给自己找什么麻烦，Alpha信息素构成的临时标记足够他大半天在人群中潜行打探消息了，如果发生什么意外，他也能让卢西亚诺再重新补充一次信息素。

是时候出发了。

当夜吉罗拉莫还是没能赶在傍晚前回来，艾吉奥不担心他的安危，因为如果对方被发现，那估计早就闹得附近鸡飞狗跳了——圣殿骑士非得死上两位数的士兵才可能干掉他。

但这也说明碉堡的布防比他们预计的更难对付。今日他们得知了两家碉堡驻扎士兵们夜间常去的酒馆和妓院的位置，艾吉奥让卢西亚诺再次给他补充了一点儿信息素后，吩咐他前去盯梢，自己则先行返回了驿站。

吉罗拉莫晚归了四个小时，但最终还是毫发无损地回来了，艾吉奥松了口气。

“比想象得严密？还是说你遇到了麻烦。”

刺客大师绕到他面前的桌子给自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽。再次为自己斟满时，也倒了一杯递给艾吉奥。

艾吉奥接了过去，没喝，径直搁到了手旁的矮柜上。

“那家伙料到会有刺客来要他命了。”

“怎么说？”

“戒备很严，而且他几乎随时带着三名以上的护卫，有一个我认识，一个费拉拉人的佣兵，不好对付价格也高昂——其他几个估计也不遑多让。”

艾吉奥思考了一会儿“他们有提到刺客的事儿吗？说不定其实不是为我们准备的。”

吉罗拉莫扫了一眼被他搁下的酒杯，又去看斗柜上一个打开的薄薄的木匣，不动声色地呷下一口酒“确实没有，你有别的头绪？”

“切萨雷留着他们也是养虎为患，鸟尽弓藏是迟早的事，更何况能杀人的也不止刺客。”

艾吉奥说这话的时候抬头看了看他，这个时候，透过他衣领的缝隙，吉罗拉莫看到了他脖颈上已经戴上了东西——一条金属制的颈环，铜质而且内衬着柔软的皮毛，但是表面镀着特殊的涂料，如果谁想咬一口，非得尝到让舌头和整个口腔足足一周都褪不去的剧烈苦味。而且打开的方式很特殊，目前为止只有艾吉奥本人和它的制作者知道。

旁人或许不清楚这玩意儿的来历，但同样出身弗洛伦萨的吉罗拉莫再清楚不过了——莱昂纳多.达. 芬奇那个充满奇思妙想而且爱多管闲事儿的Beta画家的手笔。艾吉奥可不能只靠事后绝对能把对方碎尸万段的武力威慑和人格魅力保持不被标记二十年，他幸运得很，拥有许许多多的帮助和关怀。

但戴上它却也同样是一个无比清楚明了的邀请。

“不无道理，可惜了，看他恐惧成那副样子却不是因为我们。”吉罗拉莫笑了一声，搁下酒杯走过去，伸手沿着艾吉奥的下颌滑入衣襟的缝隙，摸到了那条金属颈环已经被体温浸透的光滑表面“要是明天被圣殿骑士的窝里斗抢了先怎么办？”

艾吉奥伸手开始一颗颗解开纽扣，脱去外袍“别忘了，我们不止是为了趁机刺杀目标。还有探明这个碉堡的战略作用，这里地处拉齐奥、翁布里亚多和马尔凯的交界处——如果他们能自己解决，那就让他们自相残杀好了。”

吉罗拉莫帮他加快了点儿速度，三下五除二拆开了Omega的腰带，扯去他松散的外袍，与此同时，解下了自己身上铿锵作响、败坏性致的盔甲，让它们一起跌落在地。

当他伸手钻进Omega的裤子，揉捏了一把两团已经有些濡湿的臀肉后，吉罗拉莫微笑着低头在那枚颈环边缘咫尺的部位重重地舔吻了一口，如愿尝到了缺乏敷剂后更加浓烈的玫瑰气息。

“但你带上了我和卡瓦扎，你就没想要这事儿善终对吧？若不是遇到了这点小问题……”

艾吉奥猛地被托着臀部抱了起来，让他有点儿不耐烦地揪住对方的头发用力把人从自己颈窝里拉起来“你最好待会儿还能记住把布防都给默出来。”

那当然挺疼的，艾吉奥在发情期，而且大概马上就要进入大剂量抑制剂突然停药后的剧烈反弹了，他才不懂得控制下手的轻重。但吉罗拉莫依旧保持着他的笑容，只顺势抬头咬了一口Omega的下巴。

“我熟稔于心，‘导师’，您大可放心。”他说道，最后关头抽去自己的腰带让它们一起落在了一地凌乱的衣物和装备里，把怀里阵阵发热、逐渐散发出甜美气味的Omega扔在床上。

艾吉奥放心他的记忆力，吉罗拉莫从十四岁起就开始做拿钱办事的生意，十六岁第一次独立完成了对一名商人的暗杀——他对人群的分布和建筑物的构造有些天赋再加长年累月经验磨砺出来的敏感，而且行事果决，应变能力极强。

只不过还有另一件事，艾吉奥心想——热潮已经再一次涌上，比上一次和卢卡斯做之前还要强烈数倍，几乎是立刻就让他里外都湿了个透，Omega的本能即刻间便已经征服了理智——唉，他们俩或许都是从同样几座小院儿里的交际花那里学来了性爱的技巧，每每如此，吉罗拉莫便非要让他想起来似的：在艾吉奥.奥迪托雷还没分化成一名Omega的时候，一切还未分崩离析。那是，他如同就活在一个遥远的梦中。

“你有自己准备吗？”吉罗拉莫推着他让他跪趴在床上，伸手掐在Omega沾满亮晶晶湿液的臀尖儿上拉开。

艾吉奥摇了摇头，按道理身后的Alpha完全可以直接进来，如果是卢卡斯或者别人，艾吉奥会让他们这么做——但是吉罗拉莫不行，他太大了，而且一旦操进来就很难满足。

因此他只好握住对方的手腕让他先等等，自己伸手将两根手指插进流水的入口，试探着分剪、抽插了一会儿，然后又换成三根、四根手指去做这个。

吉罗拉莫整好以暇地看他翘着屁股自慰，水淌了一大片，弥漫着愈加醇厚醉人的玫瑰芬芳——隐约间，似乎还有燃烧的松木，与抹在嘴唇上的血的气息……

“啊……哈，好了。”艾吉奥抽出手指，重新调整身体让自己不至于待会儿会被操得太难受。信息素，他想道，信息素。

但是随着浓郁的信息素而来的还有Alpha粗大的阴茎，一下便破开层层潮热、紧缩的穴肉进到了最深处，几乎就要直接顶开他的生殖腔了。没事，他已经提前吃过药，而且非标记下结合的AO受孕率也不是很高。

“是我的错觉吗？你好像比上一次我操你的时候变紧了些，大概——四个月前？你应该不至于这么亏待自己吧？”Alpha停在那里，享受了一会儿把自己整个包裹的舒适热度与那些称得上是欢喜鼓舞的躁动。

艾吉奥更希望他闭上嘴直接动起来，但吉罗拉莫喜欢这个环节，好吧——实际上这很容易理解，任何一个Alpha都喜欢这个环节，听着在性关系中臣服于自己的对象说一些会彰显他们独一无二α气质的东西。

但如果他真想要做个对某个Omega独一无二的Alpha，吉罗拉莫就该去好好找个对他心有所属的人恋爱，然后结婚。而不是在这消磨艾吉奥的耐心。

“那就是错觉。”他毫不留情地说道，收紧了内部催促那根火热的东西赶紧把他操到高潮“因为你快被我发情的味儿熏晕了，白痴。”

吉罗拉莫哈哈大笑，随即握紧他的腰胯又快又重地干了起来，两三下便就听到了Omega兴奋的尖叫。

“天，你真知道……你有多迷人是不是？”这个时候，总又让曾经的“鬼魂”想起佛罗伦萨月光下，红瓦覆盖屋顶上的追逐与缠斗。实际上，从那以后，他总感觉一切在兄弟会中的时光——无论是烙上戒痕、宣誓、信仰之跃，必须循规蹈矩的暗杀，还有一切将隐秘、忠诚和缄默披挂肩头的行动——都是那一个月圆之夜的延续。

艾吉奥的剑可能不能再打败他第二次，他的言辞可能不会再打动吉罗拉莫第二次，但无疑这个Omega美妙的玫瑰气味可以——他闻起来太棒了，操起来更是美妙绝伦。

决定让艾吉奥来做兄弟会领导者的那个人一定有着非凡的智慧和慧眼，再明白不过他永远都不会被人拒绝，将享有最绝对的忠诚。

这个时候，吉罗拉莫扬起笑容，垂头注视身下的Omega湿软的入口被他撑开，又吮又嘬，还像个兜不住嘴的小男孩儿一样从花瓣般的唇边淌下热乎乎的酒浆。他知道这个闻起来像馥郁鲜花一样的男人可不真像花儿一样纤弱易折，那些对床上的艾吉奥小意温存的家伙都该尝尝被他一剑捅穿肩头的滋味。吉罗拉莫一清二楚，因此也就毫不吝啬气力地去好好满足他，看到艾吉奥几乎被他整个操进了被褥里，紧压在床铺上的胸膛让他呼吸不畅，嘶哑地呻吟、尖叫着仰头喘息。

这可不行，他们得呆久一会儿，而对方看起来已经快高潮了。艾吉奥难得发情期晕乎得厉害，这种时候他就不会介意被插进生殖腔里操，反而会好好叫起来，让人知道他被射满的时候有多爽。

吉罗拉莫停了下来，伸手把床上扭着腰肢迎合他的Omega拉起来，塌着腰跪立在他身前，臀部紧压在他的鼠蹊上，阴茎翘得老高，几乎和后面一样湿得厉害。

“别着急去……”天，他就已经感觉到那个内部的入口已经张开一条缝儿，如他所想的那样没有半点儿拒绝的意思“让我们多呆一会儿，你不是想要明天晚上就行动吗？让我多给你一点儿可是对你自己有好处。”

艾吉奥剧烈地呼吸着，挪动眼睛看了他一眼，那双灰棕色的眼睛已经被泪水浸湿，整个眼圈都红红的，颧骨上像是涂着两抹晕渍的血。

他刚准备说什么——吉罗拉莫知道他们的约法三章，他也不打算打破，但他乐得放任自己想象咬住那对唇瓣滋味，听艾吉奥被闷在嘴里的呻吟。

房门被打开了，领地现在的所有者几乎反射性地释放出大剂量的信息素，包含着不加掩饰的杀意向门口涌去。

他占了上风，很少有Alpha能够抵挡住吉罗拉莫的信息素威慑，他在他的性别中是佼佼者，各方面都是。但是落于下风的人并没有因此落荒而逃——卢西亚诺站在那儿看着他们，然后他关上了门，落锁，仿佛只是冷淡的一瞥便移开了目光，手里拿着一份开封过的信件，走到房间另一头的柜子上把它放下。

艾吉奥大概不知道吉罗拉莫的乐趣也包括这一环，这个时候，晕头转向的Omega大概还没思考清楚现在发生了什么。抱着他的Alpha又开始动了，意在让已经苏醒的生殖腔赶紧松口让他进去。

卢西亚诺用一把切肉的匕首猛地将那封信钉在了柜子上，他或许某一瞬间想显示自己并不是真正的鬼魂，却接着又重新像鬼魂一样试图把自己没入阴影中。

吉罗拉莫重重地顶了一下怀里的Omega，逼出一声变调的呻吟，一边低头用嘴唇摩挲艾吉奥的脖颈，只将将避开那条苦涩的金属颈环。

“你刚才似乎不太赞同我说的。”他呼出滚烫的呼吸，看到艾吉奥的目光已经捕捉到了即将消失在房间窗口的卢西亚诺，再次兴味地笑起来，在他耳边窃窃私语，却又保证房间另一个头的人可以清楚地听到“你看，艾吉奥，你就不该平时吃那么多药——我们都希望你尽快恢复。”

他磨磨蹭蹭的，反而让艾吉奥从好不容易攀上的高峰落了下来——信息素——他头昏脑胀地想道，觉得吉罗拉莫简直像只烦人的大山雀，都一样既喜欢叽叽喳喳又偏好刺穿自己的猎物挂起来耀武扬威。

“卢西亚诺。”他轻轻地喊道，在朦胧的视线里看到那道白色的影子来到了自己身边，安静地看着他——身后的Alpha一点儿没放慢动作，冒出一声古怪地笑容，信息素尖锐地躁动着。但是比他年轻，也尚且比他弱小的另一个Alpha一如他闻起来一样，矗立、默然，如同沉静的墓石。

但是一个和剧烈发情中的Omega咫尺相距的Alpha还能有什么新花样？卢西亚诺硬得几乎在发抖，面罩下的呼吸陡然凝固。

艾吉奥从吉罗拉莫手里挣开一只手朝他伸出去，立刻便被年轻的刺客握住，隔着面罩贴在发热的面颊上，深深地吸入他的气味。

吉罗拉莫不满地低吼了一声，顶入了他的生殖腔，艾吉奥咬住了嘴唇没有叫出来，但他猛然反弓绷紧的躯体已经一目了然地显示出发生了什么。

“啊……啊哈，你说得没错……嗯，你一个人不太够，多要一点儿对，对我自己有好处。”

他拉住卢西亚诺的面罩把他拉上了床，把另一手也从吉罗拉莫手里抽出来——这让他无法只依靠腰身的力量让自己不至于又被操进床里，于是干脆放任地趴在了年轻人身上，一边伸手为他解开裤子，掏出那根早就硬挺发热的东西，一边拨下年轻人的兜帽和面罩，露出一双悲伤的蓝绿色眼睛。但艾吉奥似乎无所察觉，只对他露出一个微笑，在他耳边轻声呢喃。

“我说过，除了正式标记都没有问题，你知道的吧？”

卢西亚诺点了点头，紧紧地抱着他，掐住艾吉奥耸立的肩胛，手指陷在汗湿的肌肤上。他歪头咬住一只手套脱掉它，伸去套弄Omega湿漉漉的阴茎，与此同时将嘴唇贴在他的颈侧，一动不动，细水长流地注入信息素。

身后的Alpha不再废话了，只咬紧牙关专心致志地狠狠操进Omega的生殖腔，为那内部牡蛎般柔嫩、狭窄入口羞涩的小口狎吻发出叹息。这就是你想要的？——当然了，这当然是艾吉奥想要的。

这个时候，同时受着两份浓稠Alpha信息素的Omega又一次如愿地攀上了高峰，被干得忘乎所以，张着嘴叫个不停，津液几乎完全沾湿了卢西亚诺的后颈。

他手里揉捏的力道几乎失去了准头，保不准哪次就弄疼了对方，每当那个时候，卢西亚诺就停下来，轻轻嗅着他的味道平复呼吸。

艾吉奥咬了一口他的后颈，Alpha的腺体也在同样的位置，但通常来说要是被叼着脖子注入信息素，会被当做一种严重的侮辱和挑衅。但那轻柔地一咬却只让年轻人更硬了——艾吉奥向来对他们喜欢什么直觉精准。

吉罗拉莫认真起来操他的时候向来效率高效，艾吉奥能感觉到自己的生殖腔已经被完全操开了，粗大的前端满满当当地塞在子宫口，顶着他肚皮上都映出一块儿凸起，这只大山雀还真是要把他挂上枝头炫耀了是吗？

艾吉奥在呻吟中夹杂着轻笑了一声，呼出一口滚烫的、玫瑰气味的呼吸落在卢西亚诺耳边，俯下身去把年轻人的阴茎吞入口中，两三下便把它吸得开始流水，抵在他喉头一跳一跳地颤动。

几乎就在这同时，掐在艾吉奥髋部的那双手挪了下去，用力掰开他的臀肉，几乎想把囊袋也一起操进洞里去。吉罗拉莫沉重地呼吸，视线和他的大剑一样又锋利又沉重，斩击在艾吉奥的背脊和腰臀，他顶得太用力、太狠，几乎让Omega的双膝不再能好好跪在床铺上，被干得摇摇欲坠，喉咙被阴茎塞得满满的，叫声和喘息都被掐灭了，只有些细小的闷哼泄露。

这个时候，冰冷岩石上的雨水使那把剑猛然滑落，几乎擦出一层星星般的火花——卢西亚诺把他拉起来，下身还硬着，搂住咳嗽个不停的艾吉奥用信息素安抚怀里的Omega。

吉罗拉莫不置可否地笑笑，在艾吉奥体内成了结，全部射在了生殖腔里。

等那个粗大的结消退用了不少时间，生殖腔的窄小入口保证了大部分精液不会直接流出来，好好地呆在艾吉奥的肚子里撑起一点儿细微的弧度。

艾吉奥撑着卢西亚诺的手臂翻过身，虽然热潮已经开始消退但暂时还没什么力气，感到年轻Alpha还没得到解脱的硬挺就抵在自己后腰上。

他漫不经心地摸了摸自己的小腹，抬眸瞥了一眼靠在床头平复呼吸的Alpha“四个月？你还真够待自己苛刻的，之前尼克罗派你出差的地方条件这么艰苦吗？”

吉罗拉莫笑起来，冲他翻了个白眼，偏过头去没回答。过了一会儿起身去拿了之前艾吉奥搁下没喝的那杯酒一饮而尽。

虽然吃了药，但艾吉奥总不能真让那些没有风险的精液继续呆在自己身体里，不过生殖腔的深度他自己处理起来实在有点儿不方便。

这一次他不再劝诱卢西亚诺“好好利用机会”了，而是在他用手帮自己把生殖腔里的精液弄出来期间，好好给他吸了出来。

吉罗拉莫有一点倒没说错，隔天虽然彻底结束了发情期但有点腰疼的艾吉奥心想，他的确没想要这事儿善终。前有罗德里戈之鉴，后有切萨雷三只鹰犬的残暴行径，与其让给这些恶党仁慈的死亡，艾吉奥宁愿让自己心宁平安些——Alpha不太适合做刺客，他们冲动易怒，缺乏有效的约束力和自制，尤其是吉罗拉莫和卢西亚诺，他们就适合大开杀戒。

—TBC—


End file.
